Forgiveness
by SpiderLover
Summary: Two wizards who did wrong and think they don't deserve forgiveness. Watch them as they come together and collectively find closure.


**Hi all! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I know I've been working on** ** _It's a Mad World_** **for some time, but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing this. Hope you enjoy!**

The war of Alverez was finally over, with the black wizard Zeref and dragon Acnologia killed and gone for good. Deep scars were forged on the warriors- emotionally and physically, while the underlying feeling of sadness of seeing the usually pristine grounds of Magnolia covered in blood prevailed through the air. This war was unlike others. This war was a war to remember.

True to its chaotic and unconventional nature, Fairy Tail had chosen to ignore the injuries, the sadness and the fact that it's guild building was rubble beneath their feet, and had decided to throw… a party. And as a testament to how messed up everyone was after the battle, the other guilds had joined in too. The usually stoic Lamina Scale members were laughing on the ground hysterically at jokes Bixlow from Fairy Tail was cracking, while Blue Pegasus watched in amusement. The normally kind, but reserved members of Mermaid Heel were jumping up and down for reasons unknown. Even Kagura had ditched her sword (poor Hibiki from Blue Pegasus was struggling under its weight) and had gotten violently drunk along with the Quatro Cerberus (or Puppy?) members and Cana. How and where she had gotten the alcohol from was a mystery to everyone.

Minerva stood in the corner, not quite disapproving, but not quite joining the fun either. There was a time where she would have immediately put a stop the the chaos going on (what on Earth was Max Alors doing with his broom?), but she considered herself a new person ever since… Tartaros.

Suddenly, a girl caught her eye. She was standing at the edge of the rubble, looking lost and confused, running her hands up and down her red braids as an apparent coping mechanism. Her red eyes were wide, possibly shocked at the _interesting_ spectacle going on a few feet away from her. Her body, clad into a tight, crimson dress was shaking.

Minerva frowned. This girl looked vaguely familiar. She knew she had seen her once, but simply couldn't remember where. Then something new came to attention- a tattoo on the girl's right breast. That's when it hit her- Flare Corona from the Grand Magic Games had come to attack Fairy Tail's party. Well over her dead body would that happen.

Minerva walked briskly to the girl, but only went a few steps before hissing in pain. Damn it. She should have known that her awful leg injury wouldn't have healed right away. Flare rushed up to her, looking… concerned?

"You're injured," she murmured, reaching to support Minerva, who slapped her hand away.

"I can still kick your ass," she said, trying to summon magic power. "Now get out of here before Fairy Tail makes you." Flare stepped back a few paces and raised her hands in a non-threatening fashion.

"I come in peace," she said, widening her already large eyes. Man, this girl was creepy. "I'm not affiliated with a dark guild anymore, I promise you. I'm just a resident of Sun Village."

Sun Village. The frozen village of giants that Minerva and some of ex-underlings tried to demolish over a year ago. Now how could she try to attack Flare?

"I apologize," Minerva said faintly. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"I came to help Fairy Tail," Flare said. "A few hours ago I saw a dragon flying around, and suddenly most of my magic power was transported to another being. I thought I would come here, but I clearly missed whatever was happening before,"

"The battle is over. You did indeed miss the action, Flare Corona. Now why don't you join the celebration?" Minerva said, trying to be friendly, which was difficult. After all, two years ago, she was a major bully AND she was speaking to a girl whose home she had tried to destroy.

Flare widened her eyes. "You know my name!"

"I saw you in the Grand Magic games. I was another participant myself, though I joined later on the in the week," Minerva said. "I'm Minerva Orland."

"Ohhh," the girl whisper-hissed. "Our team was disqualified. I'm not mad though. What I did was despicable."

"Really?" Minerva said politely.

"I fought Lucy Heartfilia in a one on one battle and won."

"And that was despicable?"

"I cheated," Flare whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I threatened to hurt a child if Blondie didn't surrender. I threatened to strip her in front of the crowd and almost branded Raven Tail's guild mark into her hand,"

Wow. Minerva had not been present for the battle, and had later counted on Orga Nanagear to fill her in on the details. Typical Orga, he left out all the important points, which she would later reprimand him for.

"I don't deserve to be back here," Flare said, sniffling as her eyes filled with tears. "I should be far, far away from Blondie."

And with that, Flare actually turned around and began walking away. Minerva stared after her, deep in thought. Normally, she wouldn't stop the girl from walking, but something about her tugged on her heartstrings. Just like her, Flare had brutalized Lucy Heartfilia and was deeply, deeply regretting it.

"Wait!" Minerva called after her, jogging to Flare, while trying to ignore the pain in her bandaged thigh.

"You do not know this, but I too was similar to how you were back then."

"You were?" Flare sniffed.

"Yes. In one of the games, Lucy and I were the two finalists, and all I had to do to eliminate her was to get her out of the boundaries. However, for reasons unknown to myself I chose not to. I kept her in the arena and beat her badly." In her opinion, Minerva had done a lot that she was not proud of, but torturing Lucy had been the one she regretted the most.

Flare's eyes widened further. She looked shocked at the news, but felt a sense of unity with the woman. They both had pasts they were less than proud of, both concerning the same girl.

"And… Blondie has forgiven you?" she asked.

Minerva took in a deep shuddery breath. Yes, Lucy had claimed to forgive her a few days ago. Minerva had begun a mission with her comrade Rogue Cheney, while Natsu Dragneel had pulled him aside and demanded that he shouldn't go on the mission for whatever reason. Meanwhile, Lucy stayed with Minerva. She was smiling, but had a sense of underlying sadness and loneliness, no doubt due to the sudden disbandment of her guild. And that was when Minerva suddenly, awkwardly blurted out an apology for the Games, something she should have done way, way back.

Lucy had given her a pretty, genuine smile and assured her that everything was water under the bridge. Minerva had no doubt about that, but she still felt guilty about it from that day onwards.

"Lucy has forgiven me," Minerva said quietly. "But I can not forgive myself."

Flare cracked a small, wane smile. "You and I are one of the same,"

Normally, Minerva would find it an insult to be 'one of the same' with someone like Flare, but this time she smiled instead. Flare's candid words had a greater impact than Yukino's constant words of forgiveness and Sting and Rogue's assurances of her being a good person. Here, Flare understood. She understood what it was like to regret; to not deserve forgiveness.

And Minerva appreciated it, and that was why Flare needed to know the truth.

"Flare," she said solemnly. Flare looked up, startled by Minerva's change in tone. "There is something you need to know."

"I'm listening," Flare said expectantly, ceasing to fiddle with her braids.

"Your village- Sun Village- Do you remember the group of people who tried to destroy it and the Eternal Flame?"

"I do," the red headed woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I was one of those people," Minerva said, "and I regret it everyday. I apologize for my part in the assault." She bowed her head, anticipating the worst: harsh words of hatred, tears, a slap… Seeing as Minerva was injured, it would be easy for Flare to lash out with her magic.

There was silence. Minerva did not dare look at the red head.

"I forgive you," Flare said. Minerva's head shot up and to her surprise, Flare's face did not show any traces of hatred.

"Flare- I-"

"I forgive you," Flare repeated, this time more firmly. "I forgive you for whatever part you played in the attack."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears (something she would always deny). Flare, noticing that, put a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Though no more words were exchanged, they both understood that they were the same; they were women- reformed women who were yet to forgive themselves for sins they had tried their hardest to atone for, one much later than the other. They looked at each other in the eyes and knew that though they may not be friends, they had a common struggle.

They could trust each other.

"Hey!" a cheerful voice came from behind the two. Minerva and Flare jumped. "Flare? It's been so long!"

The women whirled around. Behind them was none other than Lucy Heartfilia herself. Covered in bruises and cuts, clothes in tatters like everyone else, blonde hair in a messy ponytail, she smiled at the two with her brown eyes brighter than ever. If it was possible, Lucy's eyes lit up further and pulled Flare into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" While Flare stammered out her reasons, Lucy stroked her hair. Minerva could see that Lucy really did care for the girl. "Come to meet Natsu, Wendy and the others!"

Lucy began ushering Flare to the crowd of people, when she noticed Minerva standing awkwardly a few feet away. "Minerva? What are you doing so far away from everyone? Come with us!"

Minerva laughed as she allowed herself to be lead away to the crowd of people she loved. Maybe, just maybe, she and Flare could forgive themselves.

 **How did you like it?**

 **Flare and Minerva deserve more love. They are both characters who regret their mistakes, especially ones involving Lucy, but many people don't see this and write them as villains in their story, or generally awful people. That's fine, I get that people need villains or else the story would be boring, but I haven't seen many fanfics where they're developed characters, or people trying to make the world a better place.**

 **I thought Alvarez would be a good time for them to meet and acknowledge each other and receive closure that they so deserve. Naturally Fairy Tail would throw a big chaotic party, so perfect setting! :) I wish we could have seen Flare join Lucy and the rest of the gang in fighting Zeref and Acnologia (I definitely messed up some spellings here), but it was nice to see her in a cameo (?) lending in her magic power too.**

 **Anyway, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **-SpiderLover.**


End file.
